The MOF Gang Goes to the Dentist
by Psyco Anime Luver
Summary: Just something I got bored and decided to write during math last year before I came up with MOF. The title says the rest. KuramaOC HieiOC


Note to Kori: This was changed and added to at parts. End note. Now let's get on with this whatever this is.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Kori. Only the idea for this story and Syd.

The PGTAT Gang Goes to the Dentist

Syd & Kurama's house

"Why do we have to go?" Syd, Yusuke, Kuwabaka and Kori whined at Kurama like they were two.

"Because Koenma made dentist appointments," Kurama said. Syd stuck her tounge out at Kurama and Kori pouted.

"But I don wanna!" Syd whined.

"Too bad," Kurama said. Hiei had said nothing the whole time they were talking about the dentist.

"Mean, evil fox-person," Syd and Kori said. Yusuke lokked really mad (wether its at his mother or Kurama I have no idea). Kuwabaka just looked as dumb and ugly as ever.

"What's a dentist?" Kuwabaka asked. (kurama:Syd/ what/ kurama:be nice/ no/ kurama:yes/ if you let me play w/ ur hair ill b good for as long as i can/ kurama:thinks fine) Syd and Kori looked at him like ha had grown 50 heads.

"Unless you live under a rock I don't know how you don't know what a dentist is," Kori stated.

"A dentist is a really evil person who cleans teeth and/or checks for cavities," Syd informed the dumbass.

"What's so bad about that?" Kuwabaka asked.

"Getting a cavity filled hurts," Kori said. Hiei still stayed silent.

"I wouldn't know," Syd said.

"Who cares!" KUrama asked, impatiently. "The first appointment is in 20 mins."

"WE CARE!" Syd, Kori and Yusuke yelled. Kurama literally had to drag the three of them to the dentist's office.

The first appointment blonged to Hiei (im just goin alphabettically). The reseptionist lady called for Hiei. Hiei didn't move. Kurama shoved him forward. Hiei still didn't move. Kurama got up and dragged Hiei to the reseptionit's desk.

"You have an appointment as well," Kurama told Hiei. "Now go with the reseptionist." He went ovet to where Syd, Kori and Yusuke were trying to escape. "Where do you three think your going?"

"Away?" Syd asked. Kori looked hopeful.

"Back to the chairs."

"Yes mommy," two of the escape attempters said.

"Yusuke, can you make this place go boom?" Kori asked Yusuke when they were out of earshot of Kurama. Kurama looked over at them to make sure they weren't attempting anything else, then went back to trying to pry Syd's hands off the doorknob.

"After Kuwabara's appointment," Yusuke said.

"Why then?" Kori whined.

"Because, he didn't know what a dentist was," Yusuke explained.

"But that's too late!" Kori complained.

"Syd, let go of the doorknob," Kurama commanded.

Syd shook her head violently. "I don' wanna!"

Kurama sighed. NO ONE could annoy him as well as Syd and Kori could, especially when you put the two together with Yusuke. "I know I'm going to regret saying this later, but I'll let you"--he sighed--"play with my hair, if you go to your appointment," the fox offered.

Syd looked at him. "Throw in a rose and you got yourself a deal," she said.

Kurama thought, HARD. "Fine," he said after a while. By that time Hiei had returned.

Syd went back to the chair she had been sitting in as the reseptionist called for Kori, who tried walking out the exit door. Hiei walked over to her and roughly shoved her toward the right door.

Everyone else could hear Kori scream a few minutes later (kori: what the hell possessed you to write this/ boredom).

About 45 minutes later, Kori came back, slightly (major understaement) pissed off at certain fire apparitions and kitsunes.

The receptionist called for Shuichi (i do realize that that really ain't alphebetical order, but if you use kurama instead of shuichi, it is). Kurama got up and followed the receptionist.

Kuwabaka had fallen asleep and Syd had found markers in her backpack. She was coloring on his face.

Kurama came back and pulled Syd away and bit back a laugh.

Kuwabaka looked more hideous than ever (if that's possible/ kurama: syd.../ what! i was nice for the 3 days it took me to write this out last year minus when i decided to drag Yusuke to the Martina McBride concert that Friday/ kurama: true.../ okay then. shut the hell up/ kurama: -.-#): Syd had colored part of his hair blue, his teeth were colored black, she had drawn a mustache and beard in purple, and colored his face read. Kurama woke him up and sent him with the receptionist, who lead him to the dentist, snickering.

"Syd, you know your not supposed to do that," Kurama stated.

"Yes, oh Great Conscience Fairy," Syd responded, clearly not meaning what she said. Kurama sighed.

Three hours later Kuwabaka came back, his teeth now white (he was lucky it wasn't permanent marker). Syd had fallen asleep, her head on Kurama's shoulder; Kori had done the same, only on Hiei's shoulder. Kuwabaka looked ready to kill someone. He walked over to Syd (wow! he can figure out who colored on him!) and almost threw her across the room (say good-bye honor code) and if it hadn't been for Kurama he would have ended up doing it and getting himself killed.

The receptionist called for Syd, who went without problems, simply for the fact that she wanted her prize(s).

"Ku--Shuichi! You know she did this!" Kuwabaka yelled. No one noticed his slip up.

"Yes, but she did behave for four days straight," Kurama said.

"So she's getting away with this?" (are you kidding? i never get away with anything when that damned fox is around/ kurama: ;;amused;; so i'm a 'damned fox' now/ you sound amused by that, but yes)

"No." (see what i mean?)

"Then what are you going to do? We all know she only listens to you and sometimes Kori (when it suites my purpouses i listen to the latter, but because i lack a love for a thorn encrusted whip i have to listen to the former)."

"I know; I'll figure something out," Kurama said.

30 minutes later, Syd came back. Kurama opened his mouth to say something, but Syd beat him to it.

"I sowwy, Kuwabak--bara," she said. She turned to Kurama. "That what you wanted?" Kurama nodded.

The receptionist called for Yusuke, who went with the receptionist after trying to pull the same stunt Kori tried only to get shoved in the right direction by Kurama.

Five minutes later they all heard a big "**_BOOM!_**". Kuwabaka was the only one that couldn't figure out what, or who, had caused it. Everyone ran outside to the other side of the building.

"Dentist go BOOM!" Syd and Kori said, laughing happily. Yusuke jumped down from the giant hole in the side of the building on the second floor. "Muchas gracias, Yusuke!"

"Yusuke!" Kurama exclaimed. "Why did you create a hole in the wall (...that sounds less intellegent than it looks...)?"

"That damned dentist tried to shove the novacaine needle in my eye!" Yusuke shouted. "Then down my throat! Then up my nose!"

Kori and Syd were laughing their heads off as he said the above. "Damn that guy got drunk!"

"What did you two do?" KUrama asked.

"I didn't do anything," Syd said. "It was Kori."

"What?" Kori asked innocently. "I only switched his water with vodka when he wasn't looking."

"You WHAT!" Kurama asked increduously.

Kori and Syd broke into another laughing fit. "Don't worry, the dentist's office was scheduled to go boom," Kori said.

"No, it wan't," Kurama argued. Then he sighed when Kori stayed stubborn. "Let's go home."

"Don't forget what you promised," Syd said.

"...I was hoping you'd forget about that..." Kurama said.

Syd grinned. "That's why hoping should be against the law," she stated.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be Shuichi!" Yusuke said, leavingin the direction of wherever it was that he lived. Kurama glared at him.

"See ya!" Syd said, dragging Kurama with her for no real reason at all.

"What that baka onna said!" Kori said, dragging Hiei pointlessly and following Syd.

Kuwabaka left in the direction of his house without saying anything.


End file.
